Щедрость
Щедрость ( ) — третья песня четвёртого сезона, показанная в эпизоде «Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен». В песне Рарити высказывает свою любовь к Мэйнхэттену, а также проявляет свою безграничную щедрость. По словам Дэниэла Инграма, эта песня «задумывалась как современная интерпретация песни стиля Биг Бэнд, чтобы пробудить чувство ностальгии за старым Нью-Йорком/Франком Синатрой».Daniel Ingram - Another big double song release weekend! Дэниэл Инграм. Facebook (2014-1-4). Проверено 2014-1-4. Песня служит вторым треком альбома «Songs of Harmony». Первая линия песни используется в серии «Сделано в Манхэттене», также она играет на уровнях темы Рарити игры My Little Pony: Puzzle Party. thumb|310px|"Щедростью своей всех одарю, я мир покорю". :Рарити ::О Мэйнхеттен! ::Что со мной сейчас? ::Это город покорит за час. ::Здесь по всюду ::Сто возможностей ::Найти и обрести друзей. ::Сердитый кто-то — ::Что ж, пускай. ::Ты делом добрым удивляй, ::И увидишь ты в тот же час ::Улыбку добрых глаз. :Посыльный: Добро пожаловать в гостиницу "Мэйн Фейр"! Позвольте, я отнесу багаж в ваш номер. :Рарити: Но сначала вы примите эти чаевые. :Посыльный: Хо-хо-хо! Я принесу вам сдачу! :Рарити: Оставите все себе. Я настаиваю! :Рарити ::Щедростью своей ::Всех одарю. ::Я мир покорю. ::Новый уровень ::Я задаю, ::И ты посмотри: я всех удивлю. :Рарити: После вас. :Турист 1:О, спасибо! :Рарити: Пожалуйста, возьмите мой... :Турист 2: О, Ладно. :Рарити ::Скажут мне: "Рарити, ::Может щедрость подвести: ::Вдруг не всякий кто знаком. ::И холод здесь — закон". ::Но карту разыграю я, ::И вместо паса — ход. ::Этот хмурый взгляд и даже тот ::В улыбку обращён. :Дэш ::О Мэйнхеттен! ::Удивляешь нас. :Флаттершай ::Есть место робкому у вас. :Эпплджек ::Да мы не бросим никого. :Пай ::Ведь друзья важней всего. :Рарити ::Щедростью своей ::Всех одарю. ::Я мир покорю. ::Щедрость — это дар, ::Волшебный ключ ::В сером мире, как ::Солнца луч! ::Солнца луч! |-|Реприза= :Рарити ::О, Мэйнхетен, ::Как я могла? ::Я слишком далеко зашла... ::Так виновата я. ::Со мной были вы, ::Мои друзья... ::Как неблагодарна вам я была... ::И вот стою одна... ::И вот стою одна... - Оригинальная версия= Песня= :Рарити ::Oh, Manehattan, what you do to me ::Such a huge bustling community ::And there's always opportunity ::To do the friendly thing ::If some are grouchy, pay no mind ::Surprise instead with something kind ::Lo and behold, you may just find ::A smile is what you bring :Посыльный: Welcome to the Mane Fair Hotel! Please allow me to take those bags to your room for you! :Рарити: Only if you'll accept this gratuity first. :Посыльный: Oh-ho-ho! I'll get your change! :Рарити: Do keep it all. I insist! :Рарити ::Generosity, I'm here to show all that I can give ::Generosity, I'm here to set the bar ::Just sit back and watch how I live :Рарити: After you. :Турист 1: Why, thank you. :Рарити: Please, take mine. :Турист 2: Wow, okay. :Рарити ::Some may say, "Rarity, ::Don't be so big-hearted and bold ::Treating strangers like they're friends ::This town's too big and cold" ::But this is how I play my cards ::I'm not about to fold ::Where I see a frown, I go to town ::Call me the smile patrol :Дэш ::Oh, Manehattan, what you do to us :Флаттершай ::What if you find a Gloomy Gus? :Эпплджек ::It's no intimidatin' thing :Пай ::Just be kind without a fuss :Рарити ::Generosity, I'm here to show all that I can do ::Generosity, you are the key ::Manehattan, I'm here just for you ::Just for you |-|Реприза= :Рарити ::Oh, Manehattan, what have I done? ::The thought of Fashion Week was fun ::But I went way too far ::My friends gave to me in ways so kind ::And I gave them nothing but a hard time ::And now alone I stand ::And now alone I stand }} Другие версии Ссылки en:Generosity (song) pl:Generosity Категория:Песни четвёртого сезона